Don't Forget to Remember to Forget
by upchitzcreek
Summary: A random accident happens and someone loses their memory. This makes alot of characters interact to help boost the person back to health.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea for awhile, but wanted to work it out before writing it for you all. Hope you all like it. Reviews are more than welcome ;)**

* * *

For everyone hospitals are a scary thing. You go to visit a sick loved one, you're saying goodbye, or you're there for yourself. We battle what we fear the most at this place. Death. We even turn to pray, to just make something amazing happen. This was the case for Serena. She watched as the ambulance wheeled in two people, one she didn't know and the other the love of her life. It was a total random accident. Dan and Serena were walking on the sidewalk when Serena slipped and fell. Dan went to pick her up and he noticed the car ahead wasn't paying attention. He knew he couldn't save them both, so he risked his life for her's.

* * *

_"Maybe, we should go away for the summer." Serena suggested._

_"My father, won't like that, but I'll work something out."_

_"We should go dancing." Serena started to spin and spin._

_She fell and giggled. Dan put out his hand and pulled her up._

_Then the crash._

_

* * *

_Serena remembered the sound of the crash all too well, it haunted her and she tried to sleep by Dan's side. He had been in the hospital for three days, but it felt like forever. She had stayed in his room along with Rufus and Jenny. But for an hour she was alone. Alone in a room watching Dan breathe by machine.

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"I want to be here when he wakes up." Serena stroked Dan's hand.

"S, we both know he won't wake up with out you. Let me take you home." Blair tried to be the voice of reason.

"B, I can't just leave him."

"Well then talk to the doctors, I'll watch him."

"I should update my family."

Serena reluctantly left the room. She approached a team of doctors. They all had sad pained looks on their faces. They tried to put in, he'll be fine, he's a fighter, or the it's a miracle he made it through surgery lines in. They tried to sugar coat the truth. She sunk in a waiting room chair. She called Rufus and told him there was no change. Rufus and Jenny were spending time making pictures and making food Dan loved. Images or food might wake him up.

Back in Dan's room, Blair felt uncomfortable sitting down. She didn't know Dan that well to be sitting by his side. But this was her best friends boyfriend, she had to say something.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I feel like I have to say something, anything really. We've never gotten along, in fact we hate each other. I'd never wish this on anyone, even you cabbage patch. For Serena's sake you have to wake up. She's totally lost and I don't know how to save her. I've always been the one to put her back together, but that's your job now, so put her back together, for me." Blair felt one tear come down. She quickly wiped it away. "Oh and if you tell anyone this, you'll regret it."

Jenny quickly peeked in. When she saw Blair she didn't know what to think at first.

"So, Blair Waldorf really has a heart?"

"Jenny, for once in your life make yourself useful, and get Serena."

"She's on the phone, besides you have things under control. So you have a soft spot for Dan?"

"No, just for S." Blair gave Jenny that look that made people shiver.

"Well, thank you." Jenny let a smile emerge.

"For?"

"Staying with him, even for a moment."

"Don't get use to it."

Dan groaned. He felt as if his mouth was so dry. He tried to gasp for some air.

"Dan?" Jenny ran to his bed.

"Jenny, water."

She quickly got him a cup and filled it up. She held his hand and told him the entire story. He looked at her as if she was crazy. She thought it was the shock but he didn't understand. He put his hand on his hand and felt the bump.

"Why would Serena van der Woodsen be with me. We've met once."

"You've been dating for over a year."

"Very funny." Dan blurted as he noticed Blair.

"Is it charity day? Why is Blair Waldorf here, she doesn't know me."

Serena heard Dan's voice and ran in. She hugged him in a strong manner. She felt tears drip down but she wasn't letting go.

"Can you let go."

"What?"

"I don't want your pity, we don't know each other."

Just like that, Serena's whole world was crushed. Thel ove of her life, thought it was a joke that they were in the same room.

* * *

_Spotted: S learning that life's a bitch, but atleast Dan didn't die. Was it that good if even Lonely Boy forgets you?_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Dan was let out of the hospital. Serena had kept her distance. She didn't want to smother him. She felt that maybe if he didn't remember her, then the relationship wasn't that great to him. When he looked at her he saw nothing that day. He knew who she was but didn't remember what she meant to him or vice versa. It's like it was a big joke and the laugh was on her.

"S, you have to leave this room."

"What's the point? He doesn't know me. He doesn't remember us." Serena kept stressing that point.

"Your mom wants to see you. They say Dan wants to give every option a shot."

"Oh how nice. He has pity for me."

"Maybe he's scared."

"Jenny, I'm scared. I could lose him forever."

"I don't want to be rude but I could lose a whole year with him. He's my family. We're been through everything, and you're worried he may not love you? He loved you years before you went out, and he'll love you again."

"Jenny, I'm sorry, but how can you be so sure?."

"You should be sorry. My brother remembers a fight we had, more than the good times we had. As far as remembering you, think of it this way, he's forgotten all the crap you two put each other through. You get to start fresh."

Jenny wiped a tear away and stormed out of the room. She just didn't get why Serena didn't make Dan try more. She knew that Serena could be the one person to shake Dan from this. As Jenny turned down the steps, she saw Serena following. Serena told her mother that should would be out for the rest of the day. Her and Jenny got into the town car and headed to the loft.

* * *

Serena stood in front of the loft door. She was in a dead stare. She had forgotten everything she wanted to say. All the perfect words escaped her. Jenny pulled on Serena's bag and signaled her to go in. Dan was sitting on the couch. He looked through yearbooks and photo albums. He only forgotten the past year but wanted to see if anything old would spark something.

"Jenny, I can't." Serena whispered.

"But you can. You have to."

"I can hear you both." Dan yelled.

"Hi Dan." Serena said as she peaked her head through the door. She made her way to the couch and sat in a chair near Dan.

"Hi Serena. You come here to jog my memory?"

"I guess. Maybe talking will help."

"Sure. Tell me what a bore I was to be around and how you dated me only cause I was amazing in bed." Dan laughed.

"More so you're charm and...let's say honesty." Serena started up the banter.

"Well I want to say sorry for the way I reacted at the hospital. I was shocked."

"It's fine. We were all a bit out of it."

There was a few moments of silence. Conversation didn't roll right off the tongue like it use to things changed.

"Vanessa told me a few things. I guess you guys are friends?"

"More like people who breathe the same air around you."

"It must of been hot you two fighting over me. My dashing good looks must of drawn you both to me."

"You picked me without a second thought." Serena gigled. Atleast he didn't lose his wit.

"Wow Dan. Should of offered the threesome to the two girls." Dan laughed at himself.

They laughed for a few short moments. They traded glances. Dan was trying to read her, see if anything was there.

"I found some notes and pictures from you. I guess nothing happened yet."

"In time it will." Serena nodded.

"Can you really wait? I mean it may takes months or even years. I don't remember us ever going out. I mean I remember meeting you at a party, and I can tell I have feelings for you. And I'm probably an idoit for not just acting on them."

"You just want to be sure what we have is real, that's all."

"You could be off with another guy or living your life, instead of being tied down to a guy who can't remember how it feels to hold you."

"I can wait. You're worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it's shorter than usual. I'm trying to plan this fic out so I don't have trouble with ideas and so that I write faster. Review please =)**

* * *

"Mom, please just stay out of it!"

"Honey, I'm trying to help."

"Setting up all these dinner dates will do nothing. Dan needs space and time."

"It's not like you're hovering him."

Serena wanted to scream on the top of her lungs. No one understood. She ached for Dan to remember her but she wanted him to honestly remember, not just say he did so she would feel comfort. Why wouldn't everyone just back off and let her and Dan figure things out. He remembered meeting her and being head over heels, but he wanted to remember all the little things. Dan was a perfectionist, he had to have the details.

"Serena, it won't be till next week. He has time to remember more things. Maybe seeing us all at dinner with a normal conversation may help."

"Whatever mom, I'll ask, but he'll just reject the invite like last time."

"Last time he had to go to the doctors."

"That was in the morning."

"Oh. You think he's avoiding you."

"Well, we've only seen each other twice this month. I've called and texted him but Rufus thinks he needs space."

"Rufus knows his son."

"But I know Dan."

Serena heard her phone beeping. She was kinda happy it went off. She didn't want to talk to her mom anymore. The conversation was getting old.

"Serena, I think something is wrong. He has this dead stare in his eyes. Please help! -Jenny"

* * *

"I came as soon as you texted me, Jenny."

"I think he needs you."

"What's wrong?"

"He's in, well, a rut."

Serena walked into Dan's room and knocked on the corner of the wall. Dan looked at her and grabbed his head.

"You can't stand the sight of me now?"

"No, I just got a flash. You were spinning in a gold dress or something gold."

"That was last year at the ball. You stood up to my grandma and it was a total prince charming moment."

"I wish I could remember more."

"It's something. We'll take anything at this point right?"

"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

There was that opening that Serena had hoped for. Dan let her in. He finally wanted her to be apart of this whole journey. He wasn't humoring her because there was another person around, he genuinely wanted her to go.

"Sure."

Serena started to turn away out the door.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You can stay for a little bit. I have questions."

"I have one questions for you before we go on. Are you happy you forgot?"

"Why would I be?"

"We had our share of fights and drama."

"Still doesn't mean I would want to forget you and what we had."

Serena's heart melted. That was the right answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: School is starting soon, so I'll try to update as many stories as I can before my work load gets to be to much. Reviews make me happy =)**

* * *

Vanessa peered into Dan's room and saw him flipping through magazines. He tore through the pages franticly. She thought about how she would enter. She didn't want to startle him, but wanted to surprise him. She just smiled before finally knocking.

"Hey there stranger." Vanessa jumped on the bed.

"Oh, hey there V."

"Anything new?"

"Well, I remember my start of junior year, or what I think is my junior year. Bits and pieces of Serena."

"Nothing major?"

"I wish. Just a gold dress she wore and me spinning her. The pictures help but I can't remember conversations. I'm seeing the doctor today, with Serena."

"That's a step, isn't it."

"Yea, I just feel so bad. Like I'm pushing her away. But I don't mean to."

"She just feels, afraid you know. Like if this tears you guys up. But you won't let that happen right?"

"No. I mean she's everything to me. Even if I can't remember it."

"I wish there was more guys like you out there. Even with the amnesia."

They both laughed and hugged each other. Vanessa said with him till Serena arrived.

Finally, after an hour of waiting Serena finally came. She called for Dan to meet her downstairs. Once he came down they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Serena sat in the waiting room for what felt like 6 hours. She felt the same way she felt when Dan was in the accident. Not knowing anything, and being so scared. She saw this couple that was pregnant waiting along with her. She suddenly smiled thinking that one day her and Dan could have that. When he remembered of course. If he remembers.

"Are you Dan's family?" A doctor tapped Serena on the shoulder.

"Well, kinda. We were dating, well we still are, I guess."

"I really should only tell this to family."

"I'm the only one here."

"Fine. The swelling is causing more pressure than we had anticipated. This may last longer than we intended."

Serena's heart sank into the floor. Bad news after bad news kept happening to her. Dan walked out of the examining room. She kept losing Dan piece by piece and her heart ached.

"What did he say?" Dan got Serena out of her trance/

"That we need to keep working."

"Was this honesty thing always hard with us?" Dan replied as her put on his coat.

"What do you mean?" Serena said in confused manner.

"He told me the truth, why couldn't you."

"To protect you. Now lets go out. I need to get your memory back or atleast some of it."

"It will happen Serena don't worry."

* * *

Serena and Dan took a walk in the park and Serena told Dan every aspect of their realtionship. From Blair, to their parents to Gorgina. She didn't leave a thing out. She want to lay everything on the line in hopes that somehow something would trigger it or make him remember her.

"So there it all is, in a nutshell."

"Wow."

"It's a lot to take in."

"It's just…"

"You hate me?"

"No, but why do we go through all of that when you could of told me the truth."

"Well, you weren't Mr. Honesty either."

"I get that but, why did we do that to each other, if we love each other."

Serena couldn't explain it. How do you explain hurting someone you cared about over and over. How do you even begin to explain your reasoning, even to a person who can't remember. She sighed and scratched her head.

"We've taken this walk before haven't we."

"Yea, on our first unoffical date."

"My dad's concert. You lied to your mom to get out of something. Then I said you were hot."

"You remember?"

"Yea. The the party where we saved Jenny. Then that cab ride."

"You mean the one with the wave."

"I was such a dork."

"A cute dork."

"Then I taught you how to play pool on our real date. After that kiss, things get hazy."

Serena grinned. She suddenly knew for a way to spark Dan's memory. She would recreate the pool date and see if it cause a reaction. Maybe allowing other events to suddenly flood Dan's brain. She grabbed his head and they both ran.

"I still don't get this game."

"I have to teach you again? The guy with amnesiaeven remembers how to play."

Dan postioned himself behind Serena. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed up againgst her. He slowly let his arm guide Serena's. She tossed her hair behind her and let Dan closer. She moved the stick and the ball went in the hole.

"Yay, I got it."

Serena jumped and hugged Dan. As she pulled her arm away Dan kissed her. She dropped the pool stick to the floor and grabbed his neck.

"Whoa."

"That good huh?"

"I can handle kissing and making out, but I don't wanna lead you on."

"Did you think I was just going to have you on the pool table. I'm much more classy."

"So you don't mind waiting on the sex?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with. You know you actually want to have sex with me before I was ready."

"I remember you suggesting a broom closet."

"I said I was classy, but I think on my toes to. Serena gave him a quick peck as her held the door open for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Kinda sad chapter. I need fillers every now and then to set a few things up. Please Review. That means you too Laura :P**

* * *

Serena sat on her bed with her laptop open. She scanned through Gossip Girl's latest blog. The headlines read, "Lonely Boy steals Serena's heart all over again." and "Does S like the new man in Dan?" Although she was happy that everyone could see that they were on a happy track and getting to know each other all over again, Dan hated being gossiped about. He hated the whole in your face thing and not having a moment alone. The old Dan eventually got use to it, but this Dan, had an even bigger problem with it. He read through blogs and didn't know what to believe. He knew about 90% of it was rumors but didn't everything have a little truth to it.

"Serena!" Blair shouted as she ran in. "Normally you guys make me gag but I am so happy for you."

"So you heard or saw the kiss."

"Yes, and why didn't you tell me."

"Dan wants something private. Besides given his condition, it's nice to be at another level."

"Spice things up."

"He wants things to go slow. I mean I waited for our first time till I was ready, now I have to wait for him."

"Boring. God, just wear a sexy nurse outfit, he'll be all yours."

Serena smiled and crinkled her nose at the thought. She wanted so bad to be with Dan, but rushing it would only push him away. She told Blair that she'd be happy waiting for Dan and that she just had to be strong. They made a date to go out to dinner after Serena talked to Dan to see if there were any more updates. Dan always came first, Blair learned to accept that in this situation.

* * *

"Doc, I need you to tell me everything will be okay."

"I can't promise that."

"I have this girl, who I am so in love with, but I can't commit fully to anymore cause apparently we've had so much drama, that I can't remember."

"So make new memories. If you know you love her don't hold back."

"It's not that easy. Knowing that we've had problems and stuff makes me cautious. I want to remember everything. We had our first kiss last week, but it wasn't our first kiss. I want to remember the feeling of everything."

"It will come back one day. You just have to wait."

Wait? That word stung Dan. If you told a little kid to wait to p;ay with his new toy until the time was right he'd explode. How much more did he have to endure before he just lost it. No one got it. Serena pretended to, but she didn't. She nodded at the frustration and the sadness, but she just put a face to it. Dan felt all alone and he hated it.

"If she loves you half as much as you love her, she'll wait too." The doctor got up and left.

As Dan got up off the examination table Serena called. He ignored the first call so he could get his stuff ready and head up to the car. His pocket just kept vibrating as he headed down the hill to the parking lot. He head was still pounding from all the tests they took. The doctor gave him some sort of painkiller for that. He did exactly what the doctor wanted, in hopes that shortly this would all just be a bad dream and that Dan could continue with his life: His life with Serena. Finally the vibration annoyed Dan.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me. How did the doctor's go."

"Same old story. I'm getting tired of it."

"Want me to come over."

"No. I just want to be alone tonight."

"Are you sure? We can order in and maybe work and that kiss."

"I'm not as ready as I thought I was." Dan hung up.

* * *

Serena played with her salad. She twirled the lettuce around her fork and pushed the cucumber away. Blair just stared at her. She waited for an opening to say something, but Serena wasn't letting her. It pained her to see her best friend this way. She never really approved of Dan. He was from Brooklyn, which said enough, but he was just totally opposite of what Serena normally went after. Normally she went for rich, handsome, and mysterious. Dan was, to her, plain, chatty, and typical. Somehow in all of this he made her happy than the rest. Somehow he broke through to her.

"Just go get him."

"He wants space, I'm not gonna attack him."

"But you don't want to be here with me."

"That's not true. I'm just in a daze."

"Humphrey difficult. He says one thing and he normally mean another."

"Whatever. He wants to push, I won't fight."

"I'm leaving. You two make it so hard to breathe around here."

"Why?"

"Cause you two should just spend every second together. Clearly that jogs something. But you're scared. Scared that he'll remember the bad and just leave you. Deal with it, it's not all about the good. Dan worked too hard to change you into the strong girl, now you're just gonna go back to the Serena who hid behind what everyone said."

Serena's lip quivered. She felt the wells of her eyes fill up. She hated to admit that Blair was right about Dan. She had to push him just like he pushed her. He pushed her through everything and made her the person she was. She took out her phone and let her call go straight to voicemail. "Listen Dan, I know you want to take things slow and all, but I can't. I can't go another day without you. I'm not just talking about sex and all the physical stuff. I need you to be here and want me. I don't need you to just call when you need a memory jogger. I'm sorry that you may think I sound like a bitch right now, but it's how I feel and you should be the first to know. Call me when you actually want something more. Till then I'll be finding myself."

_Spotted: Is S throwing in the towel, or is she just bluffing? This isn't a game of battleship S, once your ship is sunk, you lose._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is a rough chapter I'll admit it. Letters and GG blogs are in italics. Review! After this I'm taking a break for 2 weeks.**

* * *

Dan sat at his desk staring at his laptop. He refused to open it. He knew that Gossip Girl would of gotten a hold of his and Serena's breakup and she would of had a field day. He read through some old entries awhile back and they were anything but kind. He had never seen something so hurtful being displayed. The only worse thing about her blog was that it was actually the truth. Every single post she made wasn't stretched or altered. Yes she put a creative spin on things, but she was resourceful. Just as Dan typed in the web address Nate walked in.

"Hey dude what's up?"

"Hey Nate. I keep forgetting we're friends."

"It's not a big deal. We haven't hungout in forever."

"How have you been then?"

"Good. Heard about what happen."

"Yea the memory thing sucks ass, but what can you do."

"No I mean the Serena thing. It's all over Gossip Girl."

"Yea, nothing stays secret for long I guess. But apparently we have a record for break ups."

"I guess you haven't read her blog today." Nate wished the words never escaped his mouth.

Dan looked at him with a puzzled look. Nate went to grab the computer but Dan beat him to it. He pulled up the blog and read all the recent headlines.

_Spotted: Serena and her new Spanish beau getting hot 'n' heavy. Muy Caliente! _

_Spotted: Serena showing us that you can't keep a bad girl down for long. I guess Lonely Boy wasn't a hard habit to break after all. Oh Lonely Boy if you could see her now, you would be crying right now_?

Dan breathed a heavy sigh and slammed his computer. He pushed Nate out of the way and headed for the door. He go into a cab and went right to Serena's.

* * *

He took the elevator up and found Serena laying in bed. He was tempted to just let her be but he had to get it off his chest.

"I see you've been avoiding me."

"No, I told you we needed time."

"I didn't think time meant you sticking your tongue in other guys mouthes."

"So you saw."

"How can I not? Frankly, I think you wanted me to see."

"Maybe."

"I already remembered all the fights. The whole Georgina thing and every other lie you told."

"Did you remember the Ms. Carr thing? Huh? How you broke my heart. Why was I always the bad guy." Serena threw her sheets off her.

"You made it that way not me." Dan grew angry.

"I accept the fact I hurt you. And I know there is nothing that can change that. I am who I am."

"This is just like the elevator." Dan put his hands over his face.

"You remember?"

"No amount of damage to the head can make me forget that."

"I meant what I said that day. I still love you."

"You just have a funny way of showing it don't you." Dan walked away as the tears came pouring out of Serena's eyes.

* * *

As Dan was walking out of Serena's room Jenny walked past. He motioned her to follow him. They met in the elevator and decided to take a walk. For a little while there was nothing but silence. Finally Jenny broke through.

"So what happened back there?"

"We fought, nothing new."

"You guys need therapy."

"No we need to be far apart."

"You really believe that?"

"After today, yea."

"So you're just gonna give up?"

"Jenny, what else can I do."

"I remember the nights you use to stay up, cause you couldn't stop thinking about her. I remember the guy who could barely hide his smile, cause she was on your mind. You use to sing at random times. She put that joy in your life and now it's over. She's made mistakes before, but so have you. What happened to that guy? Cause I miss him."

"He's gone with the memories."

"Then make new ones!"

"Jenn, I asked her that. You know what she said to me? That the times we had together can't be forgotten. That maybe I wasn't trying hard enough."

"But you remember breaking up and your first date. You read the 10-8-05 story. Something else will click."

"Jenn, that's not the problem. I remember...."

"Please tell me you don't remember everything and are just not telling her."

"No. That's not it. I remember every time she screws up."

"Meaning?"

"Every time she breaks my heart over again, I remember something, just never anything good."

"Maybe you have to get all the bad out of the way first."

Before Dan could even mutter another word Rufus came by. He told Dan and Jenny how the post office screwed up all their mail and sent everything back. He handed a bag to both Dan and Jenny to sort through. Dan pulled a few letters out of his bag and found two adressed to Serena and one from her. He told Rufus he'd met him back home and went to find a bench. He ripped open the letters and started to read.

_Dear Serena,_

_I am having that hardest time whil you're in Europe. My life is so dull without you. I'm having writers block, no one is around to talk to. Even if they are I feel like no words can form. I need you to come home 's an important question I need to ask you._

_Love,_

_Dan_

_Dear Dan,_

_Oh a question! Hm, will the answer be a yes or no or something easy? You know I hate waiting! Sorry to say but I'm having fun. I know it's hard baby, but it's only one more week. I needed this time to find some freedom from my mom. She just doesn't get me the way you do. I remember giving her a speech about you. She totally laughed at me. I told her all these gushy things and she said I was such a teen in love. Maybe she's just to old to remember what it feels like, or maybe we're just too young to know that time doesn't hurt us. Anyway I have to finish packing. I bought a ton of clothes. Something for you too ;)_

_Love you babe!_

_Serena_

Dan reached for the final letter and realized this one was never sent to Serena. Whatever words were in it had never been read. He noticed that it was attached to a package.

_Dear Serena,_

_It does involve a yes or no. It's a big step to. Not to scare you or anything :). Your mom just doesn't get it. Her idea of love isn't what ours is and I'm glad. I'd rather just the two of us love in our own little world. I don't like sharing you with anyone, but Blair makes that hard. I just need you to be here. I miss having you here. The days go by slow and the nights seem endless. There's just no me without you._

_Dan._

Dan closed the letters and reached for the package. He opened the cardboard up and saw a little black box. He opened it only to find a......

* * *

**AN: Man I love cliffhangers. hehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry I've been slow with the updates but school is winding down so I'm getting more time. I split this chapter in half. Originally it was way longer but I feel to stretch the fic and make you very happy next chapter I had too lol. Oh and Steph you will be making a comeback but we never talked about it so you're part is small this time round! Enjoy and Review =)**

* * *

Dan held the small box in his hand as if he was holding his entire world. He rotated it every which way almost terrified to open it. His last letter confirmed what everyone had been telling him all along, him and Serena where starting to get to their closest point. He began to wonder if the night of the accident he had planned to surprise her with the contents to this box. He pushed his thumb against the opening and raised the lid. He could see his eyes shinning in it. He picked up the paper wrapped around the bottom and read "Part 1 of 2". He know needed to wrap his head around what was part 2 and what this all meant for him. He needed to see Serena.

* * *

Dan stepped out of the elevator as if every motioned counted. He looked at the floor tiles for some kind of courage or something to brace him for seeing Serena again. They never seemed to end things on a good note lately. He tapped on her bedroom door and out came this short and cheery girl.

"Hey!"

"Um, who are you?"

"Oh shit. I keep forgetting that you have a blocked head. I'm Steph, Serena's friend."

"Well it's nice to meet you again, I guess" Dan semi rolled his eyes

"Serena tells me that you only remember some things, tragedy if you ask me."

"Yea, we got close once and I remembered but there's a guard, I guess."

"Like physical?"

"Like a kiss."

"Oh I see. Well, if you ever need your memory jumped or anything we could always give it a go." Steph winked hopelessly at him.

"I'll get back to you?" Dan nervously replied

Serena emerged from the room. She took a step back in the door to brace herself. She took a deep breath and prayed the right words would come out.

"Oh hi." Those weren't the right words.

"Hi."

"I'll leave you two be." Steph walked back in Serena's room and put her head against the door to listen.

"You want something?"

"Yea, the night of the accident, what did we talk about?"

"The usual. You missing me, the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing."

"I found a letter that must of been mailed back and I'm just trying to figure things out."

"Well last night you made things very clear."

"We were both angry and hurt." Dan began to yell.

"I've been hurting since day one."

"I love how you turn this on me when I can't remember."

"Don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes, you know."

"You think if I remembered being with you that I'd......" Dan stopped himself.

"We're back where we started, the brunch, the elevator, Ms. Carr."

"I don't know what any of this has to do with whatever that is."

"Us just fighting over what we can't say. When we get like this it's a war."

"Except I'm willing to fight."

Serena sighed and felt her cheekbones raise into her eyes. She didn't want to talk anymore. She pushed her hand away from Dan's body and went in her room. She kicked Steph for listening but Steph just hugged her. Dan wanted to bang on the door for them to finish what they started. Lily came up the elevator and grabbed Dan's arm.

"What is going on?"

"Your daughter is crazy."

"She's stubborn, like you."

"I come here to talk and she doesn't want to hear it."

"Its a tough time for you both."

"Why is everyone taking her side?"

"Oh I'm not. I yelled at her last night to grow up and deal."

"I just feel she doesn't love me because of what happened."

"Oh she loves you, that's the problem."

"Huh?"

"She loves you so much she is willing to push herself out of the picture. She once begged me to stay away from Rufus to give you guys a shot. She believed in a forever, I thought my little girl was too young to know what that kind of love was, but somehow you showed her something that was possible. I will always appreciate what you did for her. You were her saving grace."

Dan peered back at Serena's door. He swallowed the huge gulp in his throat. Lily nodded her head and walked away. He banged on Serena's door. When she didn't open he threw it opened and grabbed her up. He got her coat and shoes and dragged her to the elevator.

"What the hell is your problem."

"I found this box S."

"So?"

"It's meant for you but I don't know for what. It has two parts and it tells me to contact this guy for the second."

"Dan that looks like a ring box."

"It's not a ring, it's a key. I have a feeling that the key opens whatever the second part is. I don't want to do this alone."

Serena flung her shoes on and held on to Dan's arm. "Well I'm not gonna let you do it alone. I'm a part of this."

* * *

**AN: When I first wrote it Dan went alone to meet the guy, I figured you'd all want DS to go together lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter isn't as long as I normally make my chapters but it was just so damn hard to write! I felt like everything I wrote sucked so this was the best I could do. I'm just not in the mood to write and it kills me. Please review, it may make me feel a hell of a lot better.**

**

* * *

**

Dan and Serena sat in this small waiting room for what felt like hours. They didn't talk much but when they did, little words were left to be heard. They didn't know exactly how to react. Dan didn't know what the box was, he didn't know where he was or if he still loved the girl sitting next to him. All he really knew was that he was scared. Scared to admit that maybe he couldn't do this alone, scared to say that by being bitter he could of be letting the best thing that happened to him walk out of his life. But she was here, and that made the biggest difference. She could of blew him off, she could of told him to fuck off, but she didn't Their hands remained so close to each other but never touched, cause if they did then the moment was real.

"Dan Humphrey?"

"Yes, that's me."

"You can make your way into my office now."

"Sorry I called on a short notice, it's just..."

"I was informed of your accident. When I didn't hear from you I called your father, he told me."

"So he knows what this key is to?" Dan replied as he held the shiny metal up.

"Oh no. We had an agreement. You would be the one to tell anyone and everyone."

"So, what does this all mean?" Serena interjected.

"Well that key you have in your hand there opens a safety deposit box that I have in the building."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I am an investment banker and helped you with your loan."

"Loan for what?"

"Well, since you don't remember I guess I can ruin the surprise. You bought an apartment. You needed a small loan to pay off a full years rent."

"I wanted this apartment for me and Serena?"

"Yes, you said that there were some troubles at home and you needed your own place. It's in the same area as your loft but a much nicer upgrade."

"I just don't remember."

"Here's the key to your new place. Maybe seeing it again will make something happen for you two. I don't know. I'm just happy you came to claim it before the real estate agent made me sell it."

Dan took the key from her hand and held on to it for dear life. As Serena drove down the busy streets to the exact address of their new place it sunk in. She would have to step up and put a brave face on. She would have to be that shoulder Dan was to lean on. She wasn't allowed to run away this time, she had to stick it out and hold on. The love of her life was counting on her.

* * *

"Its beautiful Dan." Serena said as she took in the essence of the apartment.

"Yeah, it's got a hell of a view."

"So, do you have an inkling why you got the place?"

"So we could get away I guess. That's what I kinda gathered from the note. I guess our parents were just getting in the way and I wanted to change that."

"I would of said yes, if it means anything to you. I would of said yes to moving in with you."

"Well, I guess that would of made me happy."

"You know, I thought you were going to come after me."

"When?"

"That night I left that voicemail, ending things in a way. I thought you would come sweeping in and tell me not to give up. That somehow we would find a way to work through this. I guess it was stupid, huh? To feel that you would just come after I messed up time and time again and pushed you away. I couldn't bear to hear that I just wasn't the priority in your life and it's selfish."

Dan walked up to Serena and cupped her face. He gently kissed her lips pushing her's against his. Serena grabbed his neck and finally stopped shaking.

"I should of come after you." Dan said as he released his grip. "It just hurts, you know? You're here and I'm here, but we're further apart then ever. I wanted you to sit me down and tell me every detail of our relationship and you almost did but you backed down. I can't always be the strong one Serena, I just can't. I needed you to be the one to tell me it was going to be okay and that I would get my memory back, but if not you would love me anyway. I needed that, but instead you left."

* * *

**AN: Before you all start bawling and cursing me for all the sad remember this, the second he gets his memory back the fic will be over lol. Plus I write sad very well lol it comes natural. Happy is coming though so just wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, I'm kinda gonna go over all the place with this fic. I want to make it last long since my fics normally only have a 10-12 chapter life limit. This chapter was hard to write since I had to take some lines out cause I didn't want people to cry lol. I also wanted to say that I'm opening a kind of fic challenge. You can PM me ideas you want and the ones with the best ideas will be turned into either fics or one-shots. Its kinda like a gift to all my faithful readers. I'll probably wind up doing once for each of you or putting ideas together so you will be credited for the idea. I'll write this message in the new update of every story. So each story will have the mention once. I forgot to mention this in a previous chapter, I'm writing this as if RL didn't have a kid and they were together when Dan went to college, so that means after 2x14 they would of stayed together even after the dreaded 2x17-2x18 crap. Read and Review =)**

**

* * *

  
**

"I feel like I'm this outsider in our life, like our memories aren't worth living through a second time for you."

"That's not it Dan." Serena replied shaking her head.

"Then what is Serena. Huh? Why couldn't you just do this one thing for me? I have lost two years of my life." Dan sounded as if he was about to break down. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. He was pissed that he wasn't making progress fast enough. He just wished that night never happened. Like he could of had a do over and just stayed in that night.

"Is it....do you not love me anymore?" Dan began his sentence.

Serena began to cry. Dan wouldn't even let her get the words out of her mouth. He just shook his head and was cursing in his mind. How could the supposed love of his life have nothing to say to him. Dan only let on that he knew some of the bad things that happened, but he lied. He remember meeting Serena at the birthday party and how he was madly in love with her. He remembered their first date and how nervous he was. He remembered Georgina, or Sarah as she went by then. He tried to forget breaking up with Serena right before the wedding, but it seemed that memory haunted him. It was the stuff in between he was forgetting, the moments of how he fell in love with Serena all over again. He forgot about how they got back together over the summer and how Ms. Carr got in the way. Dan turned to rush out the apartment because he just couldn't breathe anymore. He grasped the door handle and with a tight pull the handle broke. They were stuck.

"What's wrong?"

"The damn lock came off."

"So call down to someone."

"Did you see anyone in the building when we came up? No!"

"Don't yell at me Dan."

"I just need to get out of here."

"This is just like the elevator all over again."

"What are you talking about."

"We had just gotten back together after Georgina, we were stuck in an elevator and we fought."

"The only thing I remember about Georgina is when we first broke up. When you thought you killed someone."

"Well, we got back together and we broke up in the elevator too."

"The difference is we're not together now." Dan felt the anger in his words. He knew what he said sounded harsh, but it had to be said.

He walked to the other side of the room, separating himself from Serena. She fell to the ground against the kitchen wall unit. The place wasn't furnished, so there was no place to really go throughout the house. Dan just stared at the blank walls while Serena cried in the corner. He stopped himself every time he legs begged him to go over there and console her. He felt he had to prove a point, a very stupid point, but to him it meant more.

"To answer your question before, of course I still love you. Serena said in between sobbing. "I love you so much it hurts. I watched you in the hospital bed, not remembering who I was and it broke my heart. To think that the guy who changed my life so much can't remember doing it. The fact that you can't remember any of the special moments we had kills me inside. I wish I could erase that night forever or have me being hit by that car. I'd rather switch places with you because I know you'd have me back in no time, rather than me running away."

"You never told me why you loved me."

"That speech wasn't good enough?" Serena laughed as she dried her eyes.

"No. I mean before. I told you I loved you and you begged me for reasons. You ran off to Blair and I never asked you to reciprocate reasons."

"You remember?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well then." Serena propped herself up. "Let's see. I love you because you put up with my whiny moods, and my weird outbursts. Because you just know what I'm thinking, and it drives me crazy. How you know when I want to be held and when I don't want to talk. And because even when you knew how messed up my life was you stuck through it. You just didn't care that I was damaged and shattered. You saw passed all that and accepted me. No one has ever done that before."

"Sounds like I really love you."

"You do."

Dan moved over closer to Serena. He glided his nose across her face. She tried to fight kissing him, in case all of this was just too much for him to handle. She leaned the side of her head against the bottom of the wall and looked at Dan. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time. Both new and untainted, like nothing bad ever happened. He began to kiss her neck and was lowering his lips towards her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair wanting him to just take her right there. He went to remove his jacket but Serena pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Last time we made out you begged me to take things slow."

"Positive. I want to be with my girlfriend."

* * *

**AN: I know its short, but you'll have to deal with it hehe. Oh and don't worry Hannah, there will be a flashback fro the smut, I cut it off for a reason :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry that this is taking so long. I have way too many ideas for news fics and keep starting them and forget about my already in progress ones. Sorry! Thanks to all those who are putting me on alerts and putting me on your favorites for any of my story's. Just please review them. They make me happy and actually make me update faster cause if you all want it, I will give it. (wow that sounded dirty hahaha).**

* * *

Serena and Dan sat on the floor waiting for the locksmith to arrive. Serena had a radiant glow surrounding her. She was finally with Dan for the first time in months. It felt so good to be in his arms again, to be his again. Dan couldn't stop staring at Serena. How lucky was he that Serena was his girlfriend? I mean he dreamt of this moment for about two years and when he was told it was true and didn't remember it was heartbreaking. All he wanted to do was freeze time, but that wouldn't work. The locksmith arrived and apologized for being late. He said the lock must of stripped and Serena giggled. Dan took her hand and walked down the steps. They decided to walk home and talk. During the walk they didn't get much accomplished, only that they loved each other. As they walked up the loft steps they heard a male voice inside. They opened the door and saw Nate standing there.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hi Nate." Serena smiled. "Nate and you are friends Dan." She helped out her clueless boyfriend.

"Sorry I was in the Hamptons when I heard and couldn't pull myself away."

"Girl was it?" Serena joked.

"Yeah, I think she could be....the one." Nate smiled.

"I'm glad you found someone...I guess." Dan had to say something.

"Thanks man. So, did you guys just come here from having sex."

"Nate!" Serena yelled.

"What? I can tell when people just had sex, it's a gift."

"Dude, that's not cool."

"Please, Serena's hair is a mess and you miss a few buttons on your shirt Dan."

"Okay, can we please drop the sex stuff." Serena pleaded.

"Fine, I need to borrow Dan though."

"What? Why?"

"Well, my girlfriend is coming home to New York tonight, and I wanna show her a good time. Listen, sitting with me half naked on the beach only gets you so far. I need Dan to help me with the deep romantic crap."

"Aw! You're actually trying." Serena gleamed.

"Hey, why don't we double tonight?" Nate nodded.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I still don't remember ever being friends with you." Dan replied.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the talking, besides she's into reading and art so you'll talk more to her than to me."

"Dan." Serena gave him those eyes. The eyes where you couldn't say no.

"Fine, besides many a familiar restaurant may job something."

"Sweet! Alright, no you need to leave Serena. Don't worry, loverboy will be in one piece." Nate winked as Serena left.

Dan sat down on the couch and listened to Nate ramble on about this new girl. She was 5'4 with dark brown hair. And when he meant dark brown, he meant dark. She had hazel eyes that "you could get lost into." Serena didn't care for any girl that wasn't Serena at this point. He tried to remember being friends with Nate but just couldn't picture it.

"So, can you help me?"

"Nate, what does a girl who liked Monet paintings and Greek culture doing with you?" Dan tried to not sound rude.

"That's the thing. I don't know."

"So what do you talk about?"

"Well, there's not much talking on my end. I just sit there and wonder why she sticks around."

"Have you tried museums?"

"Yeah, but all the flowers and landscapes do nothing for me. Please help me."

"Why don't you try poems or writing a heartfelt letter."

"Hm. You're on to something there Humphrey." Nate replied sitting down. "So now let me help you on the sex front."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Dude, Blair told me that you've been, well, not performing."

"Blair, knows my sex life?"

"No, she knows Serena's, which consists of you."

"Everything was fine."

"Walk me through it."

* * *

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I really want to be with my girlfriend."_

_With that Dan kissed Serena's lips once again. They both straightened themselves on the floor. Serena took off her shirt and Dan unbuttoned his. Serena kiss his chest and he removed the plaid shirt completely. Serena looked up and smiled as Dan removed his brought herself up against him and moved towards his hips. He pulled her in, acting like he knew what he was doing. She flipped her hair away from her face and scratched her hands against his back as Dan's kisses began to lower themselves. It felt like the first time all over again._

_

* * *

_"Dude!"

"What?"

"Can you please not tell that story at dinner. I'll really have to step up my game."

"Why?"

"You make it sound so nice and that it's never...awkward."

"Yeah, but I've heard stories about you. Nate, you sex any girl you want."

"Not this one."

"You mean you two...didn't..." Dan was actually laughing on the inside, he one upped Nate Archibald.

"No, we have. Just not in awhile. We makeout all the time, but she says we should stay at just that for now. That we rushed or something."

"Then I know exactly where we should go tonight." Dan had an idea.

* * *

Oddly, Dan remembered Serena talking about a ball or dance thing that Lily would be hosting. There would be tons of important people there, he knew Nate's girlfriend would love seeing how all the people flocked to Nate. Only thing was they were flocking to him for the wrong reasons, but still it would impress her. Nate sent her all the details via text, of course. He rented himself and Dan a tux and nervously started to get ready. Serena made her way to the loft. Her gold dress swept the floor. She leaned against the door and found Dan doing his tie.

"Bring back any memories?" Serena said coyly.

"Ugh, I hate that dress." Dan laughed.

"Oh my God!" Serena grew red. "I thought it would..."

"Bring back the memory of me fighting your grandmother and sweeping you off your feet." Dan said in between kisses."

"Yeah."

"Serena we're almost there. I'm remember about 75%. We just need to give the rest time."

"Things still cloudy?"

"A little. There's breaks...like in things we did. I don't remember me asking you out, our first time is still not all there, though last night was amazing."

"Thank you." Serena blushed.

"And Jenny said we went to the Ice Capades?"

"Yeah, you promised me."

"I hate that."

"Yes but you love me." Serena smiled and fixed Dan's tie. She went to kiss him but Nate called them and said they had to go.

* * *

They entered the hall and saw all the twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling. It was decorated a bit like a bad prom, but they made it work. Nate waited anxiously for his girlfriend to arrive. He was fidgeting with his shirt. Serena gave him a look and he calmed down. Dan scanned the party to see if there was anyone he could actually remember, no luck. Nothing really bothered Dan, now that he and Serena were on good terms. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Dan told Nate he was going to take Serena and dance with her for a bit while they waited. Five minutes later Nate's girlfriend arrived. She stood on top of the staircase and walked down slowly. She wore a short black cocktail dress with a scrunched top. Nate gazed at her and kissed her cheek.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Dana."

"Nice to meet you! Sorry I'm late, my dad kept me."

"That's because he hates me. Well these are my friends Dan and Serena."

"We've heard so much about you. Nate just goes on and on about you." Serena was embarrassing Nate.

"Why don't I get you a drink?"

"Sure."

"Excuse me as well, my mom will kill me if I don't take a picture with her."

"So, I hear you like Monet?" Dan said as him and Dana were finally alone.

"Cut the crap Dan. You didn't tell Nate about us, did you?" Dana was furious, while Dan, couldn't remember her.

* * *

**AN: Guess who figured out how to make the story longer. ME!!!!! Dana will not be a problem for DS don't worry. She doesn't want Dan (though the real Dana does! lol) I know I'll regret putting myself in this fic, but I needed something to make this longer and lets face it Nate is cute. But I'm transforming him into the Nate I want. Besides, there's not a lot of Nate in fics these days. And he doesn't bug me 100% of the time. REVIEW :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I just re-read last chapter. There were so many mistakes, I usually never make mistakes! lol. I am so sorry that you guys had to read through that. Okay so as for my hiatus, it's still sticking. The ENTIRE month of June you will not hear from me. I am, however, updating all of my fics. I was only suppose to update this one and Someday before leaving, but you all said you needed one more chapter to be happy. After All will not be getting updated, I haven't planned that one fully. So, as you're reading you should all be thinking how nice I am and flooding me with reviews ;) Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Dan stood there in amazement. He had no clue what Dana was saying. She went on and on about what Dan did to her, but didn't say exactly what it was. He tried to jump into the conversation and tell her that he didn't remember who she was or that he had ever heard of her. But that could come off as being rude and offend her even more. She stopped mid speech when she saw Nate out of the corner of her eye. She told Dan that they would pick this up later when they could really be alone. Serena was still with her mom and Dan was begging for her to come over and save him. Nate came back with two champagne glasses. He smiled as he came back and offered her a glass. She took the glass from his hand and quickly started to down it. Nate just stared at her like nothing was wrong.

"You guys seemed like you were in a heated conversation."

"Nate, we were just discussing classes and which were better. That's all."

"Well, you both are very passionate about school." Nate replied while Dan remembered that they both went to NYU.

"Yeah, we just love learning." Dan said awkwardly.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Dana placed her hands on Nate's jacket.

"We just got here. Plus I really want you to get to know these two."

"It's fine. You guys should get going." Dan uttered a few words.

"Dude, I need you." Nate whispered.

"You guys haven't seen each other in a few days and you should be alone." Dan gave Nate a look.

"Nate, come on." Dana extended her hand.

"Let me just tell my grandfather we're leaving."

Nate kissed Dana on her cheek and was off. Dana turned to Dan and gave a furious look.

"Tomorrow. Central Park."

"You really don't get it. I don't remember anything."

"Nate told me. But I can't let you forget."

"I guess I need to know what I did to move on, but is it honestly as bad as you make it out to be?"

"I'm just still really hurt by it all." Dan quickly wiped a tear from her face.

"Ready to go?" Nate wrapped his arms around Dana's waist.

"Yeah, lets go."

They walked away hand in hand. She grabbed her coat and looked back at Dan. She waited to see what he would do before she left. When he didn't react she knew that his memory was worse than Nate had let on. But she couldn't let him forget, she _wouldn't._ She may of seemed like a bitch just tearing into Dan like that, but something had to be done.

"Hey you."

"Hey Serena."

"Where did Nate and Dana go?" Serena looked around the room.

"To be alone."

"Perfect!"

"Huh?" Dan wasn't paying attention.

"That means me and you can ditch the party too."

"Okay, but we need to talk."

"Your place or mine?"

"Serena...there's something....." Dan said in between Serena's kisses.

"Tell me later."

Serena pulled Dan and ran out the door. She waited for her limo to pull up. She didn't even let it come to a full stop before pushing Dan in. She quickly told the driver to take them to Brooklyn. She undid his tie and gave him fast kisses in between. She took off her shrug and kissed Dan's neck. Dan held on to the seat as the driver hit a bump. Serena was unfazed and continued. Dan pushed Serena off of him so that he could breathe. He put his head against the window dreading what would come next.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't. It's Dana."

"Excuse me?"

"I just can't stop thinking about her."

Serena elbowed Dan in the gut. She tried to remind him that they were about to have sex and he uttered another girls name. Not only another girl, but Nate's girlfriend. Dan quickly recovered and motioned for her not to do that again.

"That's not what I meant." Dan struggled for air.

"Then what the fuck Dan?"

"She said something to me. That I did something to her."

"When?"

"Apparently she goes to NYU and we've met."

"What did you do?"

"I can't remember." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right."

"She made it out to be so harsh."

"Dan, girls blow things out of proportion."

"We're meeting tomorrow at Central Park."

"The Dan Humphrey I know would never hurt someone."

"I know."

"You think she's lying?"

"No, she seems sincere."

"I'll go with you."

"I appreciate that, but I need to do this alone. If she sees you, she might never tell me."

"I just wish we could move past all this. For you to just remember and go back to being happy."

"Me too. Look, what do you say that we move into the apartment together."

"Really?"

"I may have forgotten asking you out, our countless breakups, and little things in between. The one thing I do remember is loving you. I've known that since I've been in that hospital bed."

"Dan..."

"Is that a yes?"

"A million times yes."

"We just need to get that door fixed, or else we'll be trapped in there forever."

"Forever doesn't sound so bad."

She kissed Dan and intertwined her fingers with his. Serena sighed and rested her hand on Dan's shoulder. It was a happy sigh. One of those you get after everything starts to fall into place. She was only worried about what Dana had to say and if it would ruin anything for Dan. The rest of the car ride would be silent.

* * *

Dana opened the door to Nate's place. She found it to be just the way she remembered it. Clean, but there was still his lacrosse stuff hanging around. Chuck would walk in and out of room's when he pleased but he was no where in sight. There was nothing special about tonight, but Dana just had to do something. She knew that Nate would eventually catch on so she had to throw him off. Sex was the perfect weapon. Nate's number one weakness.

"So, let's talk."

"Talking is overrated, Archibald." Dana replied and quickly kissed him.

Normally Nate would of continued, but he stopped her. He place his hands on her face and kissed her forehead. He went to sit on the couch while Dana just should there speechless. Nate was basically refusing her offer.

"Is something wrong Nate?"

"I just want to know how your last few days were in the Hamptons were without me."

"They were boring. Done talking?" Dana moved her way to Nate's lap.

"You're the one who wanted to take things slow."

"All I meant was that I was going to spend my entire vacation sleeping in. You took it as I didn't want sex." She jumped off the couch.

"Well when a girl says slow it kinda means "I'm not getting naked with you." Nate replied while failing at using air quotes.

"Slow to you is a foreign word, I get that." She grew furious.

"Is that what you think? That screwing girls is all I care about."

"Could of fooled me when you didn't talk to me the first two days till you got it."

"To think, I had this perfect night planned for us. Poured my heart out into some stupid letter. Damn you Humphrey."

"You went to Dan about us?"

"Yes, because I felt pathetic not having anything to relate to you with."

"You think I'd only stick around if you suddenly liked everything I did."

"Yes, because I'm in love with a girl who I'm afraid is going to leave me because I have nothing to offer on some levels."

"What?" All she focused was on the word love.

"I love you, Dana."

She just stared at him. She didn't love him back. Granted she cared for him but she didn't quite love him, but she couldn't say that. She picked up her purse and went towards the door. She felt a tear start to fall and she knew things would be over soon. She texted Dan to tell him to forget about meeting her. She said that Nate and her had a fight and she wouldn't need to worry about Nate finding out what happened anymore. She justed wanted to go home. While Dan and Serena were enjoying bliss, Dana was broken.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Blah, I don't really know what to say with this story. You all know it's ending soon anyway. Review!

* * *

All you could see appearing out of the corner were Serena's legs. Her whole body was hidden behind boxes and boxes of her belongings. She tried to wiggle the knob to let herself in, but of course it was locked. She left her key on the counter thinking Dan would leave the door open for her, or at least come out and help her. She attempted to kick the door and act as thought she was knocking on it. Eeventually she resorted to yelling and Dan finally came to help her.

"I thought I'd be stuck out there forever!"

"Sorry, my dad called."

"It's okay. I managed."

Serena put a small box on the counter and then moved next to Dan. She still couldn't believe that this was all real. After all they've been through they were moving in together. He finally felt comfortable to let her in.

"So, this is us, really moving in." Serena kissed Dan as she kicked a box across the hall.

"Yeah, I meant it."

"I just really don't want to rush into anything if you're not comfortable."

"Having you closer, could help."

"Dan, this means so much to me."

"Me too." He placed his hand next to hers.

Dan grinned as he moved all of Serena's stuff into the living room. She didn't know how to pack light, so all the boxes were overflowing. Dan nearly threw his back out.

"Just one question, Mr. Humphrey. Are we sharing a bed?" Serena winked.

"Well, I mean it would discourage other girls from coming over."

"How dare I try and ruin your game."

"All jokes a side, you're the only girl I want."

"Now that, will get you far with me." Serena pushed Dan up against the counter and kissed him passionately.

"But those boxes won't move themselves." He whispered in her ear.

Serena pouted and went back to the boxes.

"I have an idea, why don't you call Nate or your Dad for man power. Something like that."

"My dad is at the gallery and I'm not sure I should see Nate."

"Dana never texted you back?"

"No, or returned my voicemails."

"You think it's that bad?" Serena grew worried.

"Well, you figure I had to have embarrassed her in some way. I called Vanessa and she said we met a girl named Dana at a party."

"Look Dan, whatever you did. I'll stand by you."

"Serena, this isn't a Georgina thing. I didn't sleep with her."

"I'm just saying, whatever it is, when you went to college we weren't in the best place. But now, we're were we should be."

* * *

Nate, hungover, dragged his feet towards the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of black coffee. There was a reflection beaming towards his eye. He slid his hand across the counter and grabbed something. It was Dana's phone. She must of put it down and forgot to take it after their argument. Nate opened it and quickly tried to figured out her voicemail password. He left a very drunk, very angry voicemail that she didn't need to hear. Before he even got to it, all these texts popped up. All from Dan. Nate wasn't worried at first but after reading them, he was furious. All this talk of needed to speak with her and figure things out. Nate assumed the worst. He thought that Dana didn't love him because she was in love with Dan. And the fact that the relationship was reduced to sex, then reduced to nothing was all Dan's fault. He looked at the last text telling Dana to meet him in the park. Nate quickly wrote back and told Dan that the park in 15 minutes would be fine.

* * *

Dan sat on a rock underneath a tree. That was the exact spot that he was told to wait for Dana. He saw a girl run in a hoodie and sweats. He noticed her hair fall out of the bun. When she took the hood away from her face he noticed it was Dana. He ran over to her. She was shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Dana took the headphones out of her ears.

"Meeting you. You texted me."

"I left my phone at Nate's last night. I haven't worked up the courage to get it yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We had a little fight last night."

"Well you texted me that meeting in Central Park was still on."

"I never got any of your texts. You didn't get mine?"

"No."

"I texted saying, me and Nate were basically over and that forget about us meeting. I don't have to worry about him finding out."

"Then if you didn't text me..."

"I did." Nate walked up towards them. Leaving them both in shock.

"Nate, you went through my phone." Dana tried to aim the blame on him.

"It's a little late for the privacy argument."

"Nate, I..."

"Save it Dan, we all know you can't remember shit."

"Don't be rude to him Nate."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings too?" Nate was smug.

"Dude, listen."

"Don't touch me." Nate pushed Dan. "I'm sick of the best friend and the boy friend crap. Why is it always me?" Nate walked away and didn't stop for either of their yells.

"Listen, you want to know so bad what happened. Me and Dan got drunk at a party. We hooked up, and I fell asleep in his room. Next morning everyone was joking about it. There was some story going around school and Dan did nothing to stop it." Dana put her arm on Dan's to stop him going after Nate.

"I wasn't at school." Dan's memory of that night came flooding in.

"What?"

"After you fell asleep, I left the room. I didn't want you to think I'd take advantage. I left a note."

"There was nothing. In fact most of my clothes was gone. I had to borrow something of yours."

"Then my jerk roommate must of came in and did something. I swear I would never do that to you."

"So, then where did you go?"

"I called Serena, told her we needed to have a talk and get serious about our lives." Dan's memory was almost full, but not quite there. He psuhed his hands against his face and screamed.

"What? You remember something?"

"Everything except what counts. I remember you and college, but not important moments with my girlfriend."

"Have you tried seeing a therapist?"

"No, I don't need a shrink."

"Therapy can help. Why don't you give my aunt a call. She specialized in hypnotherapy."

"Thanks, you're not going to go after Nate?"

"Not yet, let him cool off. I'll call Serena and tell her to meet us there."

* * *

An: Yeah I know her reason wasn't the best to be mad at Dan, but it was all I got. Next two chapters will be therapy. Then maybe 1 or 2 more to end things. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: We are slowly approaching the end of this fic. I'm kinda sad. Mostly cause it didn't turn out like I'd hoped. But you win some and lose some. Review, please.

* * *

Dana approached Dan with coffee. He took it from her then went back to his magazine. Dan got really distant when he was nervous. Like he didn't want anyone near him. He told Serena that he was just filling about paper work with the doctor and there was no actual appointment. Of course that was a lie. Dana didn't get why he didn't want Serena there, but didn't want to pry just yet.

"You think this will work?" Dan spoke without looking up.

"I hope so." Dana didn't want to lie.

"Me too."

"Why didn't you have Serena here with you?" She finally had to ask.

"Because if it doesn't work I don't want her losing hope. But if it does, we'll celebrate together."

"I'm sorry, for the way I reacted."

"It's fine, you thought the worst. I don't blame you."

"Yeah, but I made it out to be this huge thing." Dana felt ashamed.

"Lets talk about you and Nate."

"Really?"

"It'll get my mind off waiting."

"There's nothing to tell. We met through my uncle. Nate was in my uncle's English Literature class and I proofread some papers. Nate said he needed help with a paper one day and we got to talking."

"I expected something a little more..."

"Exciting." Dana rolled her eyes.

"I expected Nate to have more game than that."

"Well he did take me to the Hamptons after only three dates." She laughed.

"But you went."

"Cause I wanted something different. I'm used to all these brain dead guys hitting on me, or the ones that are too smart for their own good. Nate's the middle."

"Well if I could remember, I'd tell you he's a nice guy. Overreacts a lot, but nice."

"What about Serena?"

"I'm saving all of that for your aunt. I just want to clear my head."

"I told you details, why do I get nothing?"

An assistant came over and called Dan in. Dana said she would wait right outside for him to finish. Him being alone with her aunt was key. He really couldn't have any outside forces ruining the chance of him remembering. The doctor sat at a desk about 5 feet away from Dan. She didn't seem intimidating, but he was scared.

"Ah, Dan. Sit."

"Oh...okay."

"Call me Cindy. I like you to feel open and comfortable."

"So you can help me?"

"I sure will try."

Dan didn't feel calm. Calm was what you're suppose to feel, right? This sudden feeling of ease now that you were in good hands.

"I just wanna remember."

"Well, your attitude is there. But you must be blocking it for a reason."

"There's no reason why I wouldn't want to remember Serena."

"Okay tell me about her, or what you remember."

"I remember meeting her at a party. I don't remember how it is that I asked her out or even the date itself. I remember playing pool with her. I remember dates after that and part of our first time."

"How long ago was this?"

"About a year and a half."

"Was there a painful breakup?"

"I remember fights. Like I fought with her grandmother. Some crazy chick broke us up. The we got back together some how and broke up again. The we slowly snuck around during college. Didn't let people know."

"It seems like there is something in between that we have to figure out. Maybe I should talk to Serena and get the whole story. See what pieces you can't figure out."

"Do we have to involve her?"

"Yes. I often speak to family or close friends to help me."

"Alright. I'll talk to her."

"How are things now?"

"Good, we've moved in together. Thought that would help."

"Don't rush if you're not comfortable."

"I am comfortable. I want this."

"You will get the memory back. It's just a matter of trying and not getting upset."

Dan just nodded at the doctor. That's all he really could do. Of course he was going to get upset time to time, wouldn't she? I mean to lose valuable time meant something. He could only be strong for so long. He darted out of the waiting room passed Dana. She quickly signed him out and ran towards him. She pulled on his arm and sighed. She knew that he didn't get any answers he wanted just yet.

* * *

Serena continued to unpack boxes while waiting for Dan. She heard the door open, but decided to not seem to eager. She then her the couch mov and ran in. Nate was sitting at the couch, totally wasted. Serena brought in some ice when she noticed he had a bruise on his hand.

"Nate, what are you doing here."

"I thought I should tell you. They're cheating."

"Oh Nate." Serena just shook her head.

"You knew?" Nate yelled.

"They are not cheating." Serena tried to pick Nate up a little from the couch.

"I feel like an idiot. The whole time I was asking Dan for help, while he was helping himself."

"It was a misunderstanding. Something about Dan's roommate doing something with Dana and she thought it was Dan."

"That's what amnesia kid says?" Nate muttered.

"I believe him and so does Dana."

"I told her I loved her and she broke up with me."

"That's your business, not mine."

"Whatever, I'll leave." Nate was smug.

Just as he found enough balance to leave Dana and Dan walked in. Nate fell back into the couch at the sight of them together. Serena pulled Dan aside into the kitchen. They whispered a few words before going into the bed room. Serena sat on the edge of the bed.

"How did the doctors go?"

"Alright. She asked a few questions and said she needed to talk to you before helping me."

"Whatever it takes." Serena put her hand on Dan's chin.

"All I kept thinking about was you. And what this next step means for us." Dan said the sentence so softly.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stick this out with you."

"Thanks."

"But you have to clear the drama in the kitchen up." Serena had to mention Dana and Nate.

"Any chance they'll go away on their own?" Dan questioned.

"Not both of them."

Dan peered his head out of the room. He say Dana and Nate staring down. Not one of them uttered a single word. Neither of them seemed to care. Nate got up from the couch and went towards the door.

"Wait." Dan flew in front of the door.

"Let me go."

"At least sit for a few minutes and gain some strength back."

"Nate, don't be stupid." Dana finally spoke.

"I don't care about gaining strength or what you two say. Whatever happened I'm over it. I just want no part of you." Nate pointed to Dana before leaving.

Dan wen to to go after Nate but both Dana and Serena stopped him. Serena shut the door behind Nate. He wasn't their problem.

"Let him go Dan." Serena reasoned.

"Look, you both need some time together. I'll leave too."

"Give him time Dana." Serena had hope in her eyes.

"I don't want him...to hate me, but I'm done."

Dana nodded and walked out the door. She took the steps to avoid Nate. Serena placed her hand in Dan's. They called to make the next appointment with Cindy together.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: First off. Happy 10-8 everyone. DS day! Secondly, this is the last chapter of this story. :( I haven't focused on it like I should of and it got way off course, so this is the time to end it before I go crazy. I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry. Please Review. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Serena sat on the couch waiting for the doctor to call her in. This was her third session and nothing had impacted Dan. The doctor said that this was expected since the trauma was extensive. It didn't help that he had people from all different ends pushing new memories on him. She believed that Dan was suppose to regain this all himself. Serena still found it odd that he remembered almost everything, even events right before his accident, but couldn't piece together the rest. If they didn't move in together, she'd swear he was pushing her away. She didn't care for Cindy. She always felt like she was judging her for the way she handled things. It didn't help that Cindy and Dan managed to talk more. She thought that today of all days would be the one day that she'd have off from therapy, but Dan insisted that today they had to go.

"Serena, you can come in now."

Serena sighed before getting up. She wanted to make a mad dash for the door but couldn't. Dan wasn't allowed to even sit in the waiting room. Cindy told him to skip this session. Serena just found that even more odd. Why was she the one who had to go alone if this all for Dan.

Serena sat there watching as Cindy wrote in her book. Serena didn't feel like sharing much today. Her mood was totally off and Cindy could sense that.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired." Serena faked a smile.

"You can't lie to a trained doctor."

"It's not lying."

"How's Dan?" Cindy crossed her legs.

"He's fine. Everything is at the same pace."

"Which bothers you?"

Serena pressed her top lip into her bottom lip. Maybe lying wasn't exactly the way to go. She couldn't tell Dan anything that was said, so might as well be honest.

"Sometimes. I just wish we could get through this. I mean we live together and it's great, but to have to remind him of things we did. I feel like I'm the only one who gets the jokes we had or the feelings we shared."

"Like there's a wall."

"Exactly." Serena nodded.

"It's common. Patients normally put up this block cause they're afraid the other person might..." Cindy paused. Dan's afraid you might figure his emotions out before he can process them."

"Has he told you this?"

"I can't tell you what happens in sessions, Serena." Cindy closed her book.

"So that's it. You write down that I'm frustrated and then close up?" Serena was growing angry.

"Three sessions will not fix what's been done."

"Well, you haven't offered me anything. I don't even think you're interested in helping."

"I wish to help all my patients."

"Yeah, but I get this weird vibe from you that...well you're not interested in all aspects." Serena grabbed her bag and stormed off.

The assistant tried to grab her and ask for the next appointment date but Serena just glared at her. This girl was not seriously going to start something with her in a mood like this. She pushed through the door and didn't even bother to catch a cab. She just started walking. She felt her phone vibrating in her bag. She just kept ignoring it. It was mostly likely the doctor looking for an apology or something, and Seren just ouldn't care about that.

After vibrating for seven times in a row she finally answered it. She didn't even look at the contact name.

"What!"

"Whoa, calm down Serena."

"Dan...I just can't."

"Yeah, the doctor called me and said you flipped out."

"I did."

"But why?"

"Cause, I didn't want to go to this session today, of all days."

"I'm sorry, but I had to schedule it this week."

"But today?"

"It's just another day Serena."

Those words cut through her like a knife. Just another day? How can Dan Humphrey say that October 8th, was just another day. Serena knew he remembered meeting her at the party, so her anger wasn't misplaced.

"Where are you now Serena?"

"Walking, aimlessly."

"Meet me at the train station. I'm losing reception."

Dan hung up before Serena could say no and tell him off. She threw her phone in her bag and finally got into a cab. She rested her head against the window and waited for the fifteen minutes to pass.

* * *

Serena walked through the train station to find Dan sitting on one of the benches. He looked up and smiled. He waved for her to come over and sit with him. She half smiled back and began to walk. Her feet felt like they were dragging.

"Hey." Dan kissed Serena.

"Hi."

"You seem really upset. You okay?"

"It's just..."

"Wait." Dan cut Serena off.

He looked at the incoming people. He scanned the crowd. Serena had no idea what he was looking for. She titled her head to see if she could spot a person before he could. Dan just put his head down and shook it.

"It's not there."

"What's not."

"When I first got out after my accident, I came here. Looking for something, anything."

"And?"

"It wasn't here. So I came back after I kissed you at the pool hall. Still wasn't here. Then after we slept together, it just wasn't here."

"You're talking in circles. What were you looking for?"

Dan smiled at Serena. He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. He felt a sharp pain in his head. He grabbed the side of his head and fell into Serena's lap. Serena screamed out for someone to help. A woman came up to them and called 911. Serena fell to the floor with Dan in her lap. She was reliving the accident all over again.

* * *

Doctors swarmed around Dan. They put him on a crash cart and yelled numbers up and down the hall. Serena was sitting on the floor crying. She could even dial the phone to call his family. Words would just not compose in her mouth. They took Dan to a room and brought a flashlight to his eyes. He was somewhat responsive, but the doctor knew surgery would need to be done. They wheeled him into a room while a nurse consoled Serena.

Four hours later, Serena was still sitting on the floor. She felt like her body was glued to that spot. A doctor approached her. She looked up and braced herself against the wall. She swallowed all of her tears and began to get up.

"If you tell me he can't remember all over again. I just might die."

"There was a buildup of pressure in his skull. We made a small hole to alleviate it."

"Okay."

"He's responsive still. So that's good."

"Do you think there's more damage."

"It's still too early to tell. He's awake now. We waited to call you in till he was up."

"Can I see him?"

"Only for a few minutes, he needs rest."

Serena nodded. She followed a nurse into Dan's room. His eyes were shut. Part of her felt that this would be a repeat of the previous months. Her heart just could not take hearing that he didn't remember again. To lose what little they did have, would crush her.

"Dan, are you awake."

She heard him make some sort of moan.

"I'll go if you're tired."

"No, stay."

"So, you remember?"

"Yeah. A little hole in my head won't make me forget you, again."

"I should let you rest. I just wanted you to know I'm here." Serena brushed Dan's hair back.

"I want to finish our conversation from before."

"We can talk later."

"No, you need to her this." Dan motioned to get up but Serena pushed him back down.

"I'll listen."

"The thing I was looking for... it was a couple." Dan started coughing.

"I wanted to see if there was a couple or a guy who saw a girl, and felt what I felt. That was the place where you came back into my life and I realized you were the one for me. It seems stupid because you didn't even see or speak to me. Or know I was alive at that point." Dan laughed. "Somehow I just knew that I loved you, and I never stopped. I just needed you to know this, that through it all, that never changed."

"Dan..." Serena began to cry.

"I remember now. Every last line of it. Happy Anniversary."

"I knew you couldn't forget." Serena kissed his forehead.

* * *

**AN: EXTREME FLUFF OVERLOAD! **


End file.
